There have been proposed several kinds of multi-piece golf balls which are constructed of a polybutadiene-based core and a cover, with an inner cover layer interposed between them which is formed mainly from a thermoplastic resin or elastomer. Such golf balls are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 2658811, 2570587, and 2924720, and Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. Hei 12-70408, Hei 12-70409, Hei 12-70410, Hei 12-70411, and Hei 12-70414.
Conventional multi-piece golf balls are good in flying performance but poor in striking feel (especially putting feel) and crack durability. Some of them are good in durability but poor in flying performance due to excessive spin. Moreover, some of them are poor in striking sound and striking feel (when hit by a driver) because of the very soft core.
That is to say, the conventional ball exhibits poor flying performance and crack durability, and it did not give the player a good striking feel at the time of putting and driver shot.